Gone Too Soon
by Pancho1993
Summary: One shot about Tony and how he copes with a tragedy that shakes his life up


**Good afternoon, morning or night to you, depending on where you are in the world. Just a little one shot that I came up with while listening to 'Gone Too Soon' by Simple Plan. Let's just say that this song has a lot of meaning to me at the moment. **

**Anyway enough rambling and here it is enjoy.**

**BTW I don't own NCIS but I do own Ally.**

Tony stared around the room and sighed. Nothing was the same anymore, not without the one person he needed the most. He walked into their bedroom and saw the bed still how it was on that fateful day. The day that changed everything. A frown appeared on Tony's face as he remembered the last conversation they ever had.

_'Wake up sleepy.' Ally said as she flicked Tony's nose. _

_'I'm awake.' Tony rolled over and stared at Ally. He felt so proud to have her all to himself. He smiled and kissed her before his phone rang. Tony sighed and rolled over again to retrieve his phone._

_'Yeah boss.' Tony said. It was meant to be his day off. _

_'Get up and get here now.' Gibbs shouted down the phone._

_'But boss…' _

_'Now.' Tony heard the line go silent and knew that Gibbs had hung up on him. He got up and stared at Ally._

_'Tony?' Ally said her voice full of worry and also sadness. _

_'Sorry…' Tony quickly got dressed and walked out of the door._

He leant against the wall of the bedroom, tears falling faster down his face. He looked around the room and saw all the pictures of her. One thing that caught his eye was her ring on the bedside table. A blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds. Her engagement ring. He had saved up for so long just to surprise her.

_'Tony why are we here?' Ally said as she looked around the expensive restaurant. They had just finished dinner but Tony still hadn't told her about what this was for._

_'Ally, we have been together for 4 years.' Tony took a deep breath before getting of the chair and getting down on one knee. He pulled out a black velvet box. 'Ally, will you marry me?' Tony's eyes lit up and he smiled. Ally stood up and hugged him tight._

_'Yes.' She squealed as the rest of the restaurant cheered. _

Tony held the ring close. It was the only thing he had left. All because of his job. This was his fault. Tony's body shook as the sobs came harder and harder. He needed someone, anyone, but no one was coming. They didn't understand how much he was hurting. He stood up and somehow managed to walk over to a picture of them taken on their wedding day. Ally was wearing her dream dress and Tony was stood in a black suit. They looked so happy. Tony held the picture to his chest as he cried even more. He didn't think that it was possible to cry this much. He tried to remember happier days but all that came was the one memory he didn't want.

_'Gibbs, you took a wrong turning.' Tony said from the back seat of the car._

_'No it's a shortcut.' Gibbs replied as he looked at Tony in the rear view mirror. The car suddenly stopped and Gibbs cursed under his breath. _

_'Boss, why we stop?' Tony said leaning against the driver's seat._

_'What does it look like?' _

_'Hey, Tony…' _

_'What Probie?' Tony said turning his head towards where Tim was looking. 'No.' Tony quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and was out of the door quicker than a bullet out of a gun. Gibbs and Tim quickly followed him. All three stopped when they saw a blue Mini smashed up on the side of the road. Tony took one step forward but was stopped by a police officer. _

_'I'm sorry, you can't come over here.'_

_'That's my wife's car.' Tony said looking from the car to Gibbs and back. Gibbs could see the pain in Tony's eyes. He was scared and needed everyone. However the fear and reality suddenly came true, when Tony saw the medics put a blanket over someone. Tony walked quickly up to the medics and stood there staring at the body._

_'Look, you can't be here.' The officer said again. _

_'I need to know… Is that Ally?' Tony said holding onto every possible speck of hope. The officer sighed and looked at Tony._

_'I'm sorry.'_

Tony was knocked out of his thoughts when he suddenly realised where he was. He looked around and shivered in the cold weather. He walked the long track to the top of the hill before he sat down and leant against a tree.

'Hey Ally.' Tony said kissing his hand and then touching the headstone. 'I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while. I've just had a lot of stuff to figure out. Why you baby? Why not someone else? You didn't do anything to deserve this.' Tony wiped some of the tears away with his sleeve. 'I wish things had been different, you know? I was meant to take you to the hospital. If I had just told Gibbs, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe you would still be alive. They say that the pain is supposed to get less every day, but I'm hurting Ally. I need you.' Tony pulled his legs to his chest and cried softly into them. 'I wish I could take you place, Ally.' Tony was oblivious to the footsteps that were approaching him. 'I wish I was lying in a wooden box, not you. You had so much to live for.' Tony felt arms wrap around him and he leant into the hug.

'So do you DiNozzo.' Gibbs said as he held the younger agent in a hug.

'You don't understand, Gibbs.' Tony looked up at him wiping tears from his eyes.

'Yes I do. Tony, she was the love of your life, she was your wife. Hell Tony, when you spoke about her, I had never seen you happier. You loved her and she loved you.' Gibbs said as he tried to comfort Tony. 'The pain will fade, but it will never fully disappear and right now, you need to understand that.'

'I understand, but she deserves to be here right now, not me.' Tony said as he stared at the headstone that held a small picture of Ally.

'Talk to me then.'

'That day, I was supposed to take Ally to the hospital.'

'Why, was she sick?' Tony sat up straight against the tree once again.

'No.' Tony pulled his wallet out and pulled out a grainy black and white picture and gave it to Gibbs.

'Tony, she was pregnant…' Gibbs looked at Tony who nodded as tears fell down his cheeks.

'I didn't just lose my wife, I lost my kid.' Tony finally let out everything he had been holding in for the last 3 weeks. He looked at his boss before looking down at the floor. 'Can we go home now?' Tony looked up at Gibbs and smiled a sad smile.

'Sure.' Gibbs said as he helped Tony up.

'Gone too soon but shining on in a better place.' Tony said as he gave the headstone a kiss. 'Look after him or her up there Ally. Protect me and save me a good spot until I see you again. I love you and the little one.' As Tony and Gibbs walked away he was sure that he could hear someone saying promise.

**What do you guys think? I would love it if you reviewed. The box is below. I felt like crying while I was writing this. I recommend that if you haven't listened to Gone Too Soon, that you should. **


End file.
